Talk:Alice
...I don't find Alice to be a name for stereotypical hotties. I only picture a cute British girl who I was obsessed with for two years. So pop-pop-pop your peepers, and tweak out your sneakers don't sleep, come on get your Creep with me 20:00, October 15, 2011 (UTC) After seeing Jamie Chung in a 10 second preview that Kevjumba posted about 5 minutes ago of a full video he will release later, I am now moving on to Jamie Chung. :)--Radicalm18 "Nice guys finish last, 20:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ....Lolwut? --Guilty as charged I've been convicted and tried Was it too much to ask for you to take my side?' 20:53, October 15, 2011 (UTC)' Forget Jamie Chung. I'm in love with this girl. :D--Radical M "Everybody best be lookin' at me, 18:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I looooove her name. I had an obsessive crush on a British girl named Alice for about two years. And she just broke up with her boyfriend (who I hate) yesterday. Time to take action. :D But anyways, I like the character too. Reminds me of Sky Lynn. :P Is it the look in your eyes,Or is it this dancing juice? 18:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC) She's very pretty. Nice work on these pics, Bruno. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 18:14, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Toad, you already said that earlier ^^^--Radical M "Everybody best be lookin' at me, 18:15, December 10, 2011 (UTC) @Radi - Thanks. :D Really? I'm in love with four/five wiki characters. xD Guess who are they. :P @Toad - Thanks. I like the name Alice too. I based her a bit on Sky Lynn, the headband, for example. I'm a bit environlmentalist, so I wanted to do a character based on it. @Sprink - She's really pretty. Thanks. :D So, I guessed people would like her. :P My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] 18:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Your artwork is getting really good Bruno. She's very pretty. Now I all need to do is get paint tool SAI to catch up with you. Oweguy Wanted a new sig 20:00, December 10, 2011 (UTC) No, Owe! Soon I'll be the only artist on the wiki who doesn't use SAI. (I hate it.) Is it the look in your eyes,Or is it this dancing juice? 20:07, December 10, 2011 (UTC) @Owe - Thanks! :D Dude, my art is getting praised by the well-known, talented users of the wikia. :D I'm so happy and flattered. xD SAI is pretty cool, you should try it. @Toad - I wonder how'd be your characters in SAI. xD Paint is good too, so if you hate SAI, stick up with Paint. My name [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Bruno!']] I don't even have the updated version of MS Paint, but whatever. IDC. xD I might use Paint.net, but not SAI. XD Is it the look in your eyes,Or is it this dancing juice? 00:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC) A nature lover like me!! :D I like her whole family. :) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 23:15, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Jay. If I ever do a family-related season (like TDWilderness), sombody for her family will be in it. ;) [[User:BrunoMartinkovitsch|'Anne Maria:']] "Brick may not be attractive in any way, 23:21, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Sweet! ;) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 07:37, March 5, 2012 (UTC)